


“Impossible girl”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Sith Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  To be the Grand Vizier of the Empire is not an easy task. What makes it even more difficult is when private matters mix with state affairs. Sheev Palpatine is notorious doing that.Time frame: The story takes place about 15 days after RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: CoruscantDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “Impossible girl”, a Nagina vignette**

 

_I’d crawl through the desert on my hands and knees_  
_Rehearsin’ my pretty please_  
_Climb the highest mountain_  
_If I were sorry_

_Shout it from the top_  
_Swim under water until my lungs exploded_  
_Walk into the fire_  
_If I were sorry_

_I’d run a thousand miles_  
_Wouldn’t stop until I dropped_  
_Wouldn’t take a break to breathe until I got close_  
_Enough_

_Then I’d do it all again_  
_If I really had the chance_  
_But I know deep inside for you it’s just another_  
_dance_

_If I were sorry_  
_I’d give you all the glory_  
_if I were sorry_

_If I were sorry_  
_it would be a different story_

_If I were sorry_  
_if I were sorry oh_

_I’d hold my breath till my face turned blue_  
_I’d rob a bank and the post office too_  
_Swim across the ocean_  
_If I were sorry_

_I’d take a vow of silence_  
_I wouldn’t say a single word_  
_Until you really heard_  
_If I were sorry_

_I’d run a thousand miles_  
_Wouldn’t stop until I dropped_  
_Wouldn’t take the break to breathe_  
_Until I got close enough_

_If I were sorry_  
_I’d give you all the glory_  
_if I were sorry_

_If I were sorry_  
_it would be a different story_  
_if I were sorry oh_

_Now did you ever realise_  
_that your mistake had a prize_  
_oh you threw it all away_  
_’cause you’re the devil in disguise_

_Now would you ever realise_  
_the consequences of your lies_  
_and would you save the falling tear or act as if_  
_there’s nothing there_

_If I were sorry_  
_if I were sorry_

_If I were sorry_  
_if I were sorry_

_If I were sorry_  
_I’d take a vow of silence_

_I wouldn’t say a single word_  
_if I were sorry_

_If I were sorry_  
_I’d be on my hands and knees_  
_beggin pretty please_  
_if I were sorry_  
_but I’m not sorry, no_

 

Just to be on the safe side, you use another drop of aftershave. The Dark Side of the Force is glorious. Of course it is. There is no doubt about that. But you cannot help to notice that your old kindergarten pal is on the smelly side since the incident with Mace Windu. He still does not wish to reveal what has occurred, you can hazard a guess though. Force lightening that backfired.

You check yourself carefully in the mirror, throw yourself a kiss.

“Finished in there?” Sheev snarls from the outside.

You unlock the door, ready to face him. “Is Sly gone?”

He rolls his yellow eyes at you. “Since when is the cat afraid of the canary?”

You would like to point out that you were more disturbed about the scene that you walked into. It is wildly rumoured that they have an affair, but you never expected something crude and primal like this. Fleeing into the bathroom was your first reaction.

“Why are you here anyway?” Sheev wants to know, his eyes hooded. “I did not call for you, did I?”

It is the first breach ever that you allowed yourself. Therefore you hope that he will show mercy, perhaps even the grace to forget about your rude interruption.

“Why?” he repeats, looking at you expectantly.

“Jedha,” you manage to say.

Sheev taps his index finger against his chin several times. Then he says with a raspy voice, “Remind me again, what are your tasks as Grand Vizier?”

You can oblige him immediately. “I am responsible for maintaining the day-to-day operations of the Empire and the Imperial Bureaucracy.”

“Ah!” he exclaims, his face a pantomime of astonishment. Then the corners of his mouth drop. “And how does that put Nagina on your radar? Of course she is your godchild, but this is a private matter.”

You try to smooth things out a bit. That is part of your job description, too. “She is a danger to the system.”

Suddenly, Sheev links his arms with yours and walks towards his office next door. “Even back in kindergarten you were a slow learner, my dear Sate.”

He created a new background for you: Ciutric IV as your birth planet. There was also a new family name for you in stock. You only were able to pick out a new birth name for yourself. And you went for your nickname. The one Sheev gave you back in Naboo kindergarten days.

You always loved _saté_ , the self-made peanut butter of your mother Calvé Dutch. It was rich and creamy, yet containing big chunks of nut.

The door to the office opens and he lets go of you. In his bedroom he was Sheev to you. Now as he sits down on his leather chair, he once again becomes the Emperor, your one and only master.

Not for the first time you ask yourself if you are really any better than Sly Moore. You only kiss his feet in a different way than she does.

He leans back, his claw-like hands scratching over the armrests. The sound is dreadful. “Nagina wanted to see Jedha. It is her forty-first birthday soon. I had to allow her this little pilgrimage.”

You gasp for breath. “This impossible girl managed to turn the moon into a war zone in no time.”

Sheev tuts. “Be precise! Gerrera is after Orson and his secrets. My niece just got in the line of fire, which is very unfortunate.”

This happens with all dictators sooner or later. They have a different view on reality and therefore make everybody life in a post-factual society.

You make a last attempt to reason with him. “The entire uproar is due to her spilling secrets about the return of the Sith.”

He jerks forward with the speed of a snake. “I do not care what gossip the locals share. Nagina got hurt. And I swore to protect her from any harm.”

This proves to you that you lost him. He will not listen. This is a family matter to him now. Not state business. Arguing is pointless.

“Send my loyal troops to Jedha. Make sure she can finish her pilgrimage in peace.”

You cannot shake your head in front of him. Perhaps later on in your own quarters. “As you wish, my Emperor!”

“You may leave now!”

And just like this, you are dismissed.

Wordlessly you turn around.

The Red Guards do not move an inch when you pass them outside.

For a simple kindergarten teacher Nagina causes a lot of trouble all the time. But you cannot move against her. She is the apple of his eye.

Usually, Sheev is rough with children. He was more than cruel to Sly Moore. Maul had to break her in for many months. She was held captive in ancient Sith tomb somewhere in the Cron Drift.

You produce an angry snort.

Nagina is spoiled senseless. Throughout her life he took her on special outings all over the galaxy: watching Podracing on Malastare, reading books on Ossus, swimming on the beaches of Scarif, enjoying beautiful flowers on Felucia, hiking on Serenno, visiting museums and the Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant. And most of the time he was in disguise for her.

You know that Sheev enjoys the normality that her presence gives. With her he plays at being a normal, private person, not a pretender. And she loves him the way he is. Even with all the darkness inside him. It is all very sappy, and you hate it.

You have reached your own quarters now. There you lean against a wall, take careful and slow breaths.

It is better for you if Nagina stays alive and is well, despite her latest rebellious activities. But you dare not to contact Krennic directly. Since you tried to help out in the annoying Organa affair you are watched by the newly formed ISB. Which is outrageous, but better than being fried with Force lightening. You repress a shudder.

No, you will not mention the Nagina matter again. Time itself will mend things for a troublemaker like her. Best to let the waves pass you by.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “If I were sorry” by Frans (2016)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
